


Number 5, Look Alive

by sockitup



Series: Safety in Numbers [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aaron Ekblad's Silver Fox Kink, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Magical Elements, mentions of other Red Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockitup/pseuds/sockitup
Summary: In a world where active hockey players wake up in bed with retired players who wear the same number for advice, it was only a matter of time before 'hockey crush' turned into 'horny' and 'advice' turned into 'a blowjob'.-*-Aaron takes a very cold shower and feels more sane. Then he realizes that the shirt and sweatpants that Nick Lidstrom has given him are both Team Sweden issues, and they both feel like they’ve been worn.Aaron is no longer sane.
Relationships: Aaron Ekblad/Nicklas Lidstrom
Series: Safety in Numbers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278058
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Number 5, Look Alive

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet gone back to look at the first two/ all the installments of this series, please do because some of the running jokes in this one and the next one just aren't going to be as funny if you don't. Thanks and enjoy!

Aaron Ekbland knows what he likes, and he likes silver fox types. He is very happy about the Jeff Goldblum renaissance. He doesn’t care for #tbts of George Clooney when he can have current pictures. He watches Anderson Cooper, but not for the news. 

He’s aware of the irony of having his face, and that as a type. But what is he going to do, not suck dick? Unlikely.

He also lives within an hour of Miami, and there is every flavor of dick to suck in Miami. He usually pre-picks when he has a few days off so he can shave his beard, which makes him look even more wide eyed and fresh when he’s on his knees even though that has not been the truth for a little while. 

Most of the men he meets in nice hotel rooms overlooking the beach are on business or vacation, and they are not the sort of men that are available to date. Aaron also isn’t really that available to date, because the fantasy of him as a pseudo-sugar baby doesn’t work when you find out he’s the alternative captain of a hockey team and gets paid millions of dollars. So he is single and perpetually mingling. Maybe he did have a crush on Willie Mitchell when he lived with him, Aaron is very predictable, but that’s the last time he thought even theoretically about being in a relationship.

So it's pretty weird when he wakes up and realizes that he has been magically transported to someone’s bed. That is only supposed to happen when you’re having relationship trouble. Aaron isn’t interested in anyone, and he hasn’t gotten laid in any capacity for almost a month. There really isn’t anything to help with. 

He goes back to sleep, and when he wakes up again, he’s still in someone else’s bed. He blinks a few times, and the sleeping figure next to him comes into focus. It's Nick Lidstrom.

Aaron goes from confused to hard enough to cut diamonds in world record time. 

-*-

Nick Lidstrom is an absolutely wonderful defense man. He never faltered for a step, and he stepped away from the game before the game stepped away from him and that made him even cooler. He also has facial structure to die for; he doesn’t look old, he looks mature, aged to perfection. His body is still cut from stone, and he sleeps shirtless. He’s blond, so it's harder to see the gray but it's there. 

Aaaron is not convinced this isn’t a thirst dream. Wouldn’t be the first of this nature, with this star.

Nick rolls over a little, then begins to wake up slowly. Aaron has a full view of his abs and his very slightly disheveled hair as he does. Nick Lidstorm blinks slowly once or twice, then seems to register that there is another person in his bed. A smile spreads slowly across his face.

“Good morning, Aaron,” says Nick Lidstrom in a rough, morning voice.

Aaron is going to DIE.

-*-

It turns out that Nick Lidstrom keeps up on the league, because of course he does, and can rattle off a list of everyone who wears number 5, because of course he can. He’s perfect. Why did Aaron ever expect anything less? 

Nick Lidstrom is also the perfect host. He gives Aaron stuff to take a shower with, some clothes to change into, and heads down to make breakfast. Aaron takes a very cold shower and feels more sane. Then he realizes that the shirt and sweatpants that Nick Lidstrom has given him are both Team Sweden issues, and they both feel like they’ve been worn. 

Aaron is no longer sane.

When he gets to the kitchen, he sees that Nick Lidstrom has laid out a full, picture perfect, TV breakfast of food. He also still has not put on a shirt.

Aaron is now fully certifiable.

-*-

Breakfast is wonderful, and Aaron finds he is actually making small talk with Nick Lidstrom about things like how to poach eggs without them falling apart and how to make coffee cake. They both clear the table, and take coffees out to a lovely enclosed porch that has a fireplace at the end. Nick Lidstrom starts the fire in a methodical, practiced way which is super hot for Aaron. Competence kink, it might be called? Aaron has that. He realizes that Nick Lidstrom is talking to him, and actually telling him where to pull some blankets out from.

They end up settled on two separate chairs, under blankets around the fire, drinking coffee.

“So,” says Nick Lidstrom, “I suppose we should talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” asks Aaron.

“Why you are here.”

“I don’t actually know,” Aaron responds, “I have no idea.”

“You’re not fighting with your significant other?”

“I don’t even have one,” Aaron confesses. “I haven’t dated anyone for more than two months since I started in the league.”

“Hmmm,” says Nick Lidstrom, and sips his coffee, “Is there someone you would like to date?”

“Not particularly?” says Aaron honestly. “No one that I can think of. And I don’t think that there’s anyone who likes me, like that I would need to let down easily or something like that.”

“You are absolutely sure?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to think about why I’m here all day and I still don’t know.”

“Hmmmm,” says Nick Lidstrom again. “Well lets see if we can figure this out. What are you into?”

“Um,” says Aaron. “Well, um, men.”

“Exclusively?” 

“Yes.”

“What kind of men?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just be more specific,” says Nick Lindstrom, “We have to figure out why the magic wants you here.”

Maybe the magic wants me to get laid, Aaron’s brain supplies very unhelpfully.

“Mostly I like, ah, older men,” says Aaron while he makes direct, unblinking eye contact with the fire.

“Interesting,” says Nick Lidstrom. “How old was the last one you dated?”

“I haven’t really been dating for, you know, long periods of time,” says Aaron.

“How long do you usually date someone for?”

“Three to four hours,” says Aaron, like ripping off a bandaid.

“Atta boy,” says Nick Lidstrom. “Except maybe the magic would like you to settle down?”

“Is the magic my mom?” says Aaron weakly, but it does get a laugh.

Nick Lidstrom has a nice laugh, which is both great and horrible of Aaron. Thank god there is a blanket over his lap.

“So when was the last time? Maybe there are some loose ends with your last one night stand.”

“Well, it was a guy I met at a hotel bar in Miami. He was traveling on business, I’d never seen him before, and he didn’t know anything about hockey or who I was. So I don’t think there was anything to be loose.”

Except my throat, thinks Aaron, which is so unhelpful.

“And you only saw him for a few hours?”

“Yeah, I just went back to his hotel room for a while, not even the whole night.”

“Not even the whole night? Where’s your sense of adventure?” jokes Nick Lidstrom.

“I was actually going to a different hotel after to try and do it again,” and god, if only Aaron could back down from a challenge for once in his life and not say things like this out loud to Nick Lidstrom. 

“Oh la la. But you didn’t?”

“Not that night. Luck of the draw,” Aaron shrugs. 

“Well,” says Nick Lidstrom, “This is a first. You must be special.”

Being called special by Nick Lidstrom is going in Aaron’s spank bank, in his wikipedia, and on his tombstone.

-*-

After they finish their coffee, Nick Lidstrom fires up a phone tree that is a who’s who of hockey men Aaron has had wet dreams about. Fine. Totally fine. He’s fine.

Brandon Shannahan says he changed his number too often, and never gets anyone.

Brett Hull says the same thing; as long as the kid is safe, sexually and otherwise, he doesn’t have any other ideas. 

Pavel Dytsuck says that all his 13s have been pretty straight forward. They were either fighting with someone or trying to get with someone, and there’s no mystery.

Henrik Zetterberg’s 40s have all been normal as well, he says.

Apparently, none of the 19 in the league go to Steve Yzerman. That is the shortest phone call: It sounds like it's a touchy subject. All Aaron hears is something about muffins.

The first person to have any kind of useful advice is Chris Chelios, who asks if it's possible that this is a reverse type of situation, and if Nick Lidstrom needs anything. 

Now that’s interesting. Aaron looks at Nick Lidstrom. He scoffs.

“I have just been single for a little while and Chelios likes to meddle. I am fine.”

“Do you have an ex, maybe?”

Nick Lidstrom shakes his head.

“No one worth mentioning in a context like this.”

“And there isn’t anyone you would like to date?”

“Nope,” says Nick Lidstom.

Aaron is quiet for a minute. It would be a bad idea to say what he’s thinking out loud. There’s no way it would go well. Aaron is horny, and he’s letting his dick do his thinking. If Aaron had any sense, he would leave to go refill his coffee, perhaps go for a walk or take a nap.

“When’s the last time you got laid?”

Aaron doesn’t have any sense.

“That's not it,” says Nick Lidstrom, after a pause, which is….Hm.

Aaron doesn’t make eye contact with Nick for a minute.

“I mean, with all due respect, that doesn’t sound very convincing.”

Nick Lidstrom glares at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Maybe you should get laid?” says Aaron quietly.

“I have never heard of the magic going in reverse,” says Nick Lidstrom, which is not an answer.

-*-

Aaron sort of drops the subject, and asks instead if Nick Lidstrom has any good stories about winning the cup. Obviously he does. When he tells them, he gets a particular look on his face, a sort of smug, confident look that Aaron falls for hook, line, and sinker.

Nick Lidstrom is just finishing up a story about walking into a bar holding the cup above his head and the way that everyone looked at him, when Aaron just can’t help it any more.

“Did you celebrate with any of them?”

“Hm?” says Nick Lidstrom.

“Did you take anyone from the bar home?”

“No,” says Nick Lidstrom. 

There’s a pause, when he takes a sip of his second coffee and the light from the fire dances across his face in a warm way.

“One guy followed me into the bathroom.”

“Oh yeah?” asks Aaron, trying with everything he has to keep an even voice, not to put anything he’s feeling when he hears that into his tone.

“Yeah,” Nick Lidstrom nods, “It was a tiny bathroom, but it had stalls that were private enough.”

“What happened?”

“He sucked my dick. I was so tired from the cup run that my legs started to give out before we were done, and I had to sit down.”

“That’s the best way anyway,” says Aaron, without thinking.

“Oh?” says Nick Lidstrom.

Aaron forges on.

“If he’s sitting down, he can sit with his legs wide and it's easier to swallow his whole dick at once. That’s what I like to do anyway.”

“Sounds like you have it all figured out,” says Nick, and maybe he is trying to sound flippant but there is something a little raw in his voice that betrays him.

“I can show you,” Aaron says. “Here, and now, if you want.”

“That’s not appropriate,” says Nick, but that doesn’t mean ‘no’ and it doesn’t mean ‘I don’t want’ and there is a little hitch in his voice, and he shifts his legs just enough that Aaron knows he has a chance.

He realizes after the fact that he has started thinking of him as ‘Nick’ and not ‘Nick Lidstrom’.

-*-

Aaron spends the rest of his visit turning on his best moves. 

He finds a reason to get sugar on his thumb, then suck it off slowly and let this thumb drag his lip down as he pulls it out.

He rolls his eyes back and lets his head lean back too, exposing his neck, when he eats his first bite of dinner.

He kneels down to fuss with the cuff of his pants, but he makes sure to do it while he’s facing Nick and to look up through his eye lashes at Nick as he does it.

When Nick says he’s going to take a shower and go to bed, Aaron gets as bold as possible and asks to join him.

“You have to sleep in the bed, that’s the only way you can go home.”

“I meant in the shower,” says Aaron.

“That’s not appropriate,” says Nick again.

“Says who?” asks Aaron, “You aren’t my boss, or my coach, there isn’t some magical manager who double checks what happens, because this is magic, and I’m one asking. I want to suck your dick.”

Nick shakes his head a little bit, and doesn’t look at him.

“You’re allowed to want it,” says Aaron. “I’m offering. You don’t have to be noble for no reason.”

Nick slowly, silently, puts his finger under Aaron’s chin and tilts it up. He moves up a bit, and runs his fingers through Aaron’s hair. Then he drops his hand and moves away.

“I am going to take a shower by myself now,” says Nick.

-*-

Aaron wakes up the next morning, in the same place, in the same bed, next to Nick.

He waits a second, then slides a little bit closer to Nick in the bed. Then he starts to whisper.

“Nick,” he says, “It's the morning.”

Nick slides his face a little more into the pillow.

“I’m still here,” says Aaron, and Nick frowns very slightly. His brow furrows, and the suggestion of lines on his face when he does just makes Aaron harder.

“That means one of us still needs something,” says Aaron. “I think I know what it is.”

Nick opens his eyes and lightly glares at Aaron. Aaron holds his gaze for a second, and raises his eyebrows. Nick starts to roll over, which means that Aaron has to get out of bed or risk falling out. Nick sits on the side of the bed. 

Aaron drops down, sits back on his heels, and spreads his knees apart. It's one of his best angles. He slots forward until he placed pretty well between Nick’s spread knees. Then he tilts his head and rests it on Nick’s thigh.

“Let me suck your dick,” says Aaron, and does his best puppy dog eyes up at Nick as he says it.

Nick sighs, and to Aaron’s surprise, he lifts his hand and runs it over Aaron’s hair again.

“That is not supposed to be what the magic is for.”

“The magic is for getting people to figure out what's wrong and accepting help. You won’t let anyone do anything to take care of you, and you won’t let yourself have anything,” says Aaron, “and my advice is to let yourself have this. Let me have this.”

Aaron leans forward and rubs his cheek over the bulge in Nick Lidstrom’s gray sweatpants. Nick’s hand tightens slightly in Aaron’s hair, which makes Aaron want, but he stills his head and looks up to meet Nick’s eyes.

“You don’t have to. It is not required or something, the magic is not like that. You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” says Aaron quickly, “I want to so much. I did before I even got here. I’m wearing your number, I used to….. trust me. I want to.”

Nick loosens his fingers in Aaron’s hair, and lets his finger tip scratch slightly against Aaron’s scalp as he does it. Aaron feels an involuntary shiver go through him and that, more than anything else, convince Nick to nod.

Aaron forces himself to go slowly, to use every little trick that he knows. He runs his face over the bulge, letting Nick feel his breath through through the fabric of the sweatpants, before he pulls down Nick’s pants. He’s not wearing underwear, which almost ends Aaron, but he pulls it together to take in Nick’s cock. He’s uncut, leans slightly to the left, and he’s thick. A nice handful. A nice mouthful.

Aaron licks up slowly, then takes Nick in hand and starts jerking him off slowly as he licks at his balls, then back up to the tip of his dick. He makes wide eyed eye contact with Nick as he sinks down slowly, until his nose is against Nick’s tight stomach. He hollows out his cheeks and swallows, and Nick’s hand tightens in his hair again. Aaron starts to bob, and Nick groans a little.

“Fuck,” says Nick, “You have a pretty mouth.”

Aaron cums in his pants right there; moans a little around Nick’s dick as he does, and starts to bob again while he looks up at Nick through his eyelashes. It doesn’t take that long for Nick to cum down his throat.

Nick says something in Swedish, and Aaron doesn’t know any Swedish but it sounds like a swear. Aaron keeps his nose against Nick's stomach, keeps sucking until Nick starts to pull harder on his hair, and pulls him up so their faces are level. Nick kisses him, which Aaron sighs into and for one second it's calm before Nick reaches down to try and palm Aaron over his borrowed sweatpants. He breaks the kiss.

“You don’t have to,” says Aaron, and to his surprise, Nick looks hurt, “No, wait, I just mean that…”

He pulls back a little bit and rolls down the top of his sweats to reveal the wet spot on the front of the briefs. He looks back at Nick, who’s eyes have widened a little bit. Aaron smiles ruefully.

“I told you I wanted to.”

Nick chuckles a little.

“I can never tell Chelios he was right,” he says, and pulls Aaron back into the bed. 

They’re lazy post orgasm, and now that Nick has started, he can’t seem to stop playing with Nick’s hair. Aaron gets close enough to run his hands over Nick’s abs, to enjoy the tight cut muscles. And they must stay lazy for long enough to fall back asleep, because one minute Aaron is closing his eyes as he draws away from a kiss, and the next minute he is waking up in his own bed in the early afternoon.

-*-

He’s not entirely sure that this whole thing hasn’t been a wet dream until two months later, when their schedule has been absolutely killer and there haven’t been any days off. He jerks off in the shower and still doesn’t feel satisfied when he gets into bed. 

He wakes up in a different, but familiar, bed and feels Nick’s hand in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like hint about the next installment? 
> 
> Did you know that only six players have worn number 87 in the history of the NHL (according to hockey-refrence.com anyway)? I didn't, but now I do!


End file.
